Labyrinth
by hawkflyer667
Summary: Danny got transported into his mind where he has 48 hours to defeat his 8 worst fears or he dies. End of story. Will he be able to make it out alive?
1. Preview

**Hey everyone. Yes I know its short, and i know that was going to be your first reaction. It's short because its a preview. It shouldn't be long. I had a flash of inspiration and thought up this story and i think its a great idea and the story ideas should flow pretty well. Just tell me what you think of the preview, and the more reviews i get, the faster i'll write the first chapter. Deal? Deal.**

Darkness. Surrounding him. He didn't know how he got to this mysterious place, all he remembered was Lancer's classroom and a flash of thunder, his ghost sense going off, and then darkness.

The darkness was infinite. Unbearable and cold. He strained his eyes in the unbearable blackness. Surely he could see something if he tried hard enough. His neon green eyes glowed even more and his ghostly aura thrived, trying to repel the inky blackness that tried to suck him up.

He could see the walls now. Black, just like the floors and the ceiling. He dragged his body off of the ground that was sucking the warmth out of his body, and looked around, lighting an ecto-ball to illuminate the unforgiving passageways.

"You know why you're here, don't you?" a forbidding voice called, the host unknown, and the sound reverberating off the walls.

"N-o," he called, stuttering as his shivered, wrapping his arms around him. This was the first time in three years he ever felt truly _cold_, like he had laid in a snow bank for a month.

"You spited me, boy. Nocturne, the ghost of dreams. This doesn't happen often, and the people who do get _severely_ punished." Nocturne laughed, a cold and cruel sound, reverberating off the walls and penetrating his ears, making him cry out in discomfort.

"Wha-?" he called to the now-identified voice.

"The rules, young Phantom. You have 48 hours to navigate your way through the mind labyrinth. You don't get out, you die. You have to fight your fears. You die in a fear, you get sent back to the beginning. You hit a dead end, you get sent back to the beginning. You have to get to the middle. It is impossible, and no one has done so yet. I wish you luck."

The voice cut off suddenly, leaving the boy alone. He coughed, a rasping sound. He only had 48 hours, and he had to get out of this maze, with a cold. Just his luck. The boy shivered and stepped forward into the maze. The door to the waiting room slammed shut behind him. There was no turning back.

**Also, anyone have any ideas about what Danny's fears should be? I know losing Sam, losing his family. But other, less strong ones? Menial ones? Just think and send along a review. Thanks!**


	2. Intro to the Mind Maze

**Is this a good length for the first chapter? i hope so. Danny or Lancer might be a bit OOC, i dont know. I just wanted to give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. I got a bunch of nice comments and a lot of good ideas. :D THANKS AGAIN!**

**Chapter One**

I glanced up from my desk, which was covered in spit and something that could be related to blood. I groaned, unnerved and lifted my head into my hands, trying to get rid of the crick in my neck.

"Mr. Fenton, if you would please _pay attention_ instead of sleeping in my class, I would much appreciate it!" Lancer barked at me, again. Apparently that was what had woken me.

I glared at him, and I could tell my eyes were spitting green sparks of rage. Looking in the mirror this morning, I could tell that I had bags under my eyes the size of Cleveland, and that I was in no mood for games. I hadn't slept very well for around a month, mostly originating after my last fight with Nocturne. He was probably not allowing me to get a wink of sleep these past few nights. That and the ghosts, and I was spending more time out of bed then in it.

Sam sent me a worried glance out of the corner of her eye. I knew she cared, deeply, but I couldn't let her know the stress I was going through. It was something for me to deal with on my own. She would try to take my sleeping into her own hands, and that would end up resulting in her getting no sleep too.

I glanced out the window, at the gathering clouds. They were very black, and looked like they would open up and explode with rain at any minute. Just my luck, because flying and fighting in the rain is miserable, and takes longer. Judging by my calculations, which were almost never right, I wouldn't be home until around five if the rain falls and a ghost comes right after school. Later, if I had to wait around for some ghost to show up to terrorize the townspeople.

"Mr. Fenton? The answer, please?" Lancer called. Doesn't he realize by now that I don't have the answer, and I probably never would?

"Uh? Shakespeare?" I muttered, totally oblivious to the question.

"No, Mr. Fenton. I asked, 'Which Shakespeare play are we going to be studying next?' You would know if you did the reading last night."

Obviously I didn't. Does he just enjoy humiliating me? I think so. I was actually out saving _HIS_ butt last night. Does he remember Danny Phantom swooping down at one o'clock in the morning, saving him when he was still in his pajamas, when I could have been curled up under the covers? I doubt it.

I sighed and looked back at the rain, which had started while the conversation was going on. It streamed past the window, blurring the outside world.

I glanced back to the board, trying to make sense of what was going on. The writing on the board, probably Shakespearean, looked like nonsense to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tucker madly typing away on one of his new tech stuff, totally ignoring Lancer as well. I didn't see _him_ getting in trouble. Sam was drawing on her notebook, wait… was she drawing _me?_ That looked like my profile, but I couldn't be sure.

I leaned a bit closer to see if it was me, when a black shape moved in the corner of my eye. I froze and my breath caught.

Normally, I wouldn't care if something passed in front of the window of the school. I wouldn't give it a fleeting thought unless something bad related with it. And I would say my ghost sense puffing out of my mouth at the very moment the black thing flew by signified that it was bad.

"Danny? You ok?" Sam muttered to me, because my eyes were quickly scanning the surroundings with a new light.

"No." I snapped back.

She looked at me, confused and now concerned.

"What is it?"

"Ghost. Big, and new. I can't identify it."

Fear lit in her violet eyes, and then was quickly dulled by determination.

"Go, Danny."

I stood up. Lancer stopped lecturing and turned to me, annoyance flashing in his little eyes.

"Mr. Fenton, _sit---_"

_CRASH!_

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by the enormous crash of thunder and the crack of lightning that flashed near the windows.

Another crack of lightning, and the screaming started. A black figure was silhouetted there, turned into a shadow from the lightning. Its red eyes gleamed with malice as it caught me in its sights.

It was a madhouse in the classroom. People were screaming and crying, trying to get to the door first. It was all I could do to get through the mass of people without phasing through them and blowing my secret, or shoving them aside and hurting them in the process, but it was just as much of a madhouse out in the hallways as it was in the classroom. I swore under my breath, totally annoyed.

I turned around and fought my way upstream back into the classroom, where the ghost was, hoping no one would still be there and I could change there.

I opened the door, my ghost sense went off again, and everything exploded into blackness.

**(A lot like the preview)**

I wrenched open my eyes, and had a moment of panic. Why couldn't I see? I strained my eyes, but I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. Was I blind? I couldn't have been blind, it wouldn't of made a lot of sense. What would I have done to become blind?

Soon after the initial shock of not being able to see passed, I tried to penetrate the darkness by forcing my aura to thrive and become much brighter. That worked… slightly. I could make out that where the walls ended and the floor began, if that was much of a help for anything. The floors and the ceiling were both black as well.

I dragged myself off the ground, trying to support myself. An ecto-ball sprang to life almost effortlessly on my palm, because my eyes told my body I couldn't see. At least whatever happened to me didn't inhibit my powers at all. I would've been in a bad situation if that happened.

A unknown voice echoed around me, eddying and flowing through the bumps and canals in the walls.

"You know why you're here, don't you?"

I froze, almost literally. As soon as I stood up and got myself vertical, a biting wind had blew through me and turned my insides to ice. I moaned, and hugged myself with my arms, trying to preserve body heat.

This was the first time in a long time that I had ever felt extreme cold. Or cold at all, actually. My ice powers usually protected me from cold and frost, counteracting the cold. I could lie in a snow bank and only feel the slightest discomfort.

The voice came again, driving the wind through my slight frame again.

"You spited me, boy. Nocturne, the ghost of dreams. This doesn't happen often, and the people who do get _severely_ punished." A cruel laugh full of hatred and pain ricocheted off the walls and into my ears, making me cry out in pain and cold. The voice seemed to carry a winter storm all of its own.

"Wha-?" I called to the now-identified voice, after recovering from the cold. I sent one of the coldest and meanest glares I could muster up shooting off into the shadows. Apparently it didn't work, because Nocturne just replied:

"The rules, young Phantom. You have 48 hours to navigate your way through the mind labyrinth. You don't get out, you die. You have to fight your fears. You die in a fear, you get sent back to the beginning. You hit a dead end, you get sent back to the beginning. You have to get to the middle. It is impossible, and no one has done so yet. I wish you luck."

The voice cut off suddenly, leaving me alone. I coughed, a rasping sound, and then shivered horribly, writhing as the shiver fought its way through me. My teeth chattered and wouldn't stop.

I only had 48 hours, and I had to get out of this maze, with a cold. Just my luck. Sometimes I think the Mistress of Fate just doesn't like me.

I shivered again and sighed, before stepping forward into the maze. The door to the waiting room slammed shut behind me. There was no turning back.

***

I glanced back at the now pitch-black wall obstructing my limited view to the 'reception' room. There was something that looked like a neon sign over the top, reading:

"RECEPTION ROOM"

Figures. I shrugged off the annoyance this gave me (like I was too stupid enough to figure that out?), and turned to stare now at the menacing tunnel. Not many people, even with ghost powers, would willingly chose to meander down a tunnel that you could only see a couple steps in front of you.

An old comment of Jazz filtered through the rest of the clutter in my brain.

"_If you want to get to the end of the maze, Danny-boy, just follow the left hand wall until you either get to the middle, or you hit a dead-end. If you do hit a dead-end, double back down the right path!"_

I remember when that was. Jazz and I were going through a corn maze at night, and I was about five. I was freaking out that we would get lost inside the maze forever, and Jazz filled me in on the secret of mazes. That would help me now.

I let a conniving grin slide onto my face. Maybe I wouldn't be fooled by this maze after all, I just needed to let Jazz's advice lead me.

I stepped forward with my arm on the left hand wall, and started walking.

***

This wasn't working. I was following the trail, but I wasn't getting anywhere. Following the left-hand path didn't seem to get me to these 'fears' that I had to find. Not that I _wanted_ to find them. Just the opposite actually. It was just a little bit more than odd. I had expected the fears to appear right in front of me. Apparently this required searching, but I refused to leave the wall. It was my only life-line in this ultimate black. I needed something to do. Just then a song Tuck was obsessed with when he was littler flew into my head.

"99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop, take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of pop on the wall."

This was fun! I continued walking, singing, and laughing. What? It was entertaining!

***

"1 bottle of pop on the wall, 1 bottle of pop, take one down, pass it around, 0 bottles of pop on the wall!" I finished extravagantly, complete with hand gestures with my free arm.

I glanced at the wall in front of me.

"_FEAR 1" _was labeled in neon letters.

Here goes nothing. I held my breath and jumped through the shimmering portal.

**You peeps were great reviewers last time, hopefully you are again this time! Love you guys! HAPPY EASTER IF YOU CELEBRATE! If you dont...well...forget i said anything. lol.**

**~Hawkie**


	3. Elevator of Doom!

**Oh my goodness! Sorry for the long wait! I just had major writers block...but around 4 months is completely unacceptable. Sorry!!! I know its short, but at least its an update!**

**Chapter 2: **

I found myself in an elevator shaft. Yes, this is a very strange thing to be afraid of if you can FLY, but I have been afraid of elevators my entire life. Just the fact that you're stuck in a moving box that can break and plummet at any minute scares me. After I got my powers, the fear got worse, not better. I'm now dreadfully claustrophobic, and the whole box concept doesn't help.

I wasn't alone in this moving box of death either. There were a couple people inside. Two boys and two girls to be exact. I wonder if they were holograms or figments of my imagination somehow, because I was in my own head. Oh my god. Isn't some sign of going crazy is thinking everything is a dream?

Well, this didn't feel like a dream, because the first boy had messy hair like mine, except it was brown, and he also had mud-brown eyes. Dreams wouldn't look that real. Would they?

The other boy had my exact hair, deep black, except a bit neater, and bright green eyes. They were darker then my eyes as Phantom, obviously, but they were still bright. The first girl had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and small yellow-tinted glasses framing big hazel eyes, and the other girl had curly brown hair and brown eyes covered by blue-tinted glasses.

"Um…" I muttered, completely at sea.

"Who are you?" the first girl asked.

"Danny." I informed her, knowing I could fight my way out if push comes to shove.

"Hannah." She said, and I gave her a weird look for the fact that she wasn't even fazed by the fact that I just appeared from thin air. Or maybe it was all just part of my imagination. Ach! I got to stop thinking about that!

"I'm Fred." The first boy laughed and pointed to the second boy and the girl in quick succession.

"That's Jeb, and that's Kristyn."

"Um…hi." I muttered again, and my eyes flicked around the elevator. I knew something would happen. It wouldn't be called "Fear 1" if it was safe, right? The first bo--no, Fred--- looked at me with concern.

"Don't like elevators?" he asked politely.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Geez. No need to be rude." Fred muttered and turned to the girl, Hannah.

I was starting to get antsy. I had to get off this elevator. How long was this ride? I went to go touch the buttons to stop me at the nearest floor, when my hand went through the button.

_What?_

I glanced down at my hand to make sure it was solid and secure. It was totally tangible. Odd…I reached for the button again, and again my hand went through.

**_You're not going to make it through that way, Daniel…_**

Nocturne's voice resounded through my head, splitting loud. I yelped in pain and grabbed my temples.

"OWWWW!" I moaned. Yes, not a very hero-y thing to do, but I was in pain. The four-some snapped their heads to look at me.

"Danny?" Kristyn asked, crossing the floor to look at me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think." I muttered, trying to stop the floor from swaying. I was nauseous and I didn't feel good at all. All of a sudden darkness enveloped me and I was out cold.

***

I woke to someone shaking me repeatedly.

"Go away Jazz!" I muttered under my breath, still partly unconscious. The mysterious person shook me again, showing no mercy. I cracked open my green eyes and glared at the person, which happened to be Hannah.

"What happened, Danny? You screamed in pain and then kind of collapsed on us." she asked, wiping my sweat-soaked hair off of my forehead with her sleeve.

"Something bad is going to happen, and if I don't fix it soon, we're all in trouble." I informed them.

_**Don't tell the bystanders, Daniel…this is your first strike. Get three and your done…**_

Nocturne's voice flew through my head again, followed by a nasty snapping noise. I knew what it was almost automatically.

"GRAB ON TO SOMETHING!" I screamed. A second later the elevator plummeted down, G-force shoving us to our knees.

The girls started screaming, and a matter a fact, so did us boys. Wind from no where, pushing us down harder and harder.

Got to get out of here! I thought, as I tried to pry myself up from the floor. I fought with all my strength to pull myself up, using the bar that ran around the side of the elevator as leverage. The elevator was going too fast, and all I accomplished was ripping the bar off into my hands.

The elevator music was still eerily jangling in a cadence of fear and death, going faster and faster, mixing with our screams.

"How is the music still going?!" I screamed. They shot fearful looks at me, not answering. I curled up on the ground and clapped my hands over my ears, shaking in fear of when the elevator hit's the ground.

Then the G-force stopped, rather spectacularly, as we hit the bottom. My body got jarred so hard that I flipped up in the air, and I smacked back down with a huge bolt of pain. The darkness of death quickly overtook me, canceling out the pain.

_Good-bye everyone…_

***Time Skip***

Unknown Time, Reception Room

I wrenched open my green eyes. How is that possible? I was dead! I felt the ground hitting me, being alive is impossible! Or was it, since this is my mind, and I can't die in my own mind? Wait…what? All the possibilities flashed through my mind as I tried to drag myself off the floor.

I glanced around at the Reception Room, and almost screamed. Covering every empty piece of wall was covered with ticking clocks. Everywhere I looked the time screamed out at me. Analog clocks and digital clocks were all over the walls. In the center of the room was a giant red timer clicking down.

_46.34_

46.33

I pulled myself off the floor, glancing at the clocks.

Nocturne told me I have to escape in 48 hours. The clock is ticking…literally I guess. Now what? I thought as I walked around, my leg aching because that's where I landed on it in the elevator. Where were Fred, Jeb, Hannah, and Kristyn? Were they…actually dead? I gulped at the thought.

You didn't do very well, Phantom…. At this rate you'll never make it out alive….

Nocturne's voice reverberated though my head, making me shiver hard again. I walked over to the entrance of the maze and grabbed the left hand wall again, figuring that I would stick with what I have, and re-do the first fear again. There has to be something I did wrong!

I started down the path again, gritting my teeth. Danny Phantom wasn't going to get fooled by a damn elevator. I was going to make sure of that.

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Review!**


	4. Elevator of Doom! Take Two! Action!

**Short, I know. This is really fast, seeing as I just published the last one. This is short and sweet. =) Well...maybe not sweet... *evil grin* Was in a writing mood...this is only like a page and a half on word but I liked the cliffhanger so i'm gonna publish it anyways. Deal. =)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Danny Phantom. If i did... well, lets just say it wouldn't be a kids show, and Danny would have a lot more angst in his life, preferably physical. =) For all of the people reading this story, I think they would enjoy that. Thats what these fanfictions are for! =)**

_****Time Skip****_

_**Fear 1 Entrance Portal, 46.05**_

The portal was pulsing silver with mixes of rainbows running through it, just like it was when I first arrived there. My green eyes were steeled against the fear, I wasn't going to let it overcome me like I did the last time.

_There's nothing to fear but fear itself. _That's what my mind repeated to me, over and over. I had told a small child that as I hid under his bed, least I could do was remember it myself. I had ghost powers for god's sake, and I let a damn elevator get the better of me.

I took a deep breath and leapt into the portal, letting it envelop me in coolness and then spit me out into the elevator.

**_**Place Change****_

_**Fear 1, 44.55**_

The first thing I realized when I got my head back on straight was that Hannah, Kristyn, Fred, and Jeb were staring at me, very much alive, and still in the elevator. I had no doubt everything had reset like a videogame, and that I had to repeat the same fear.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked, just like she did the first time. It was a bit disorienting, knowing what everyone was going to say right before they said it.

"Danny." I informed them again. I knew they were going to be no trouble, and they were bystanders. I wasn't going to let them die this time, as well as saving myself I was also going to save these people. Isn't that what heroes do?

"Hannah." she told me, again. I nodded in acknowledgment.

"And that's Fred, Jeb, and Kristyn. I know." I informed them, pointing to them in turn. Who said the heroes couldn't have a small attention span, and get a bit antsy in elevators? They looked at me a bit strangely, but then shook their heads and turned away. I decided not to press the elevator button, because I knew I would get yelled at in my own head and pass out.

_Wait a second…_ I thought. My hand passed through the button, meaning I wasn't supposed to press it. How else can I get out of an elevator? I racked my mind, but could come up with nothing. I guess that's why I'm called _Clueless One. _I decided to make use of the bystanders.

"Hey, guys. Random question. Hypothetically, if you had a bunch of supernatural powers at your disposal, but were stuck in, let's say, a falling _elevator_, how would you get out?"

"Um… let's say, hypothetically, that you had the powers of flying and intangibility. Fly us out of here, going through the roof, and deposit us on the nearest floor. Hypothetically." Fred said, a small smirk on his face.

A small tune of lilting music flew through the cabin, like in videogames when you get something right. Maybe I was _supposed_ to talk to the bystanders and ask them!

Kristyn looked at me expectantly.

"Well…" she asked, tapping her foot, "Are you gonna get us out of here or not?"

I grinned.

"Wait for it…" I said. A huge snapping noise filtered through the small cabin. Another, wider grin plastered itself on my face. I wasn't scared of elevators anymore. Just the opposite.

I let the soft feeling of weightlessness seep into my body, making me feel energized on power. The elevator was falling, faster and faster, but there was no screaming. Hannah, Kristyn, Fred, and Jeb knew I was going to help them.

"HOLD HANDS!" I screamed over the rush of the wind as we freefell and the elevator music that was clanging loudly. They rushed to do so, straining against the gravity that had its iron hold on them.

They finally got together, clinging for dear life. I dropped down in the middle and transferred some of my weightlessness into them. Slowly I rose to the top of the elevator, and then embraced the tingle just under the surface of my skin that was my intangibility. We passed quickly through the top of the elevator, and another jangle of sweet music accompanied us out.

The ground was getting closer as we hovered in the elevator shaft, watching.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_CRASH!_

The elevator car smashed into millions of pieces as it hit the cement floor. If we were inside it, we would have surely been crushed ourselves. I couldn't help but wince as it shattered.

I forced my head to think straight.

_We weren't in there, this time. I beat this Fear. 7 more to go. _I thought as I quickly passed through the wall, depositing the group in a small shopping center. I disentangled myself from the arms and legs clutching me, and turned to face the group.

"If I were you guys…I wouldn't ride any more elevators. Just in case." I smiled.

'Thanks. You didn't have to help us, but you did. Good job, Danny." Fred said, and patted me on the shoulder. I grinned at him.

"Keep them safe." I said, and he smiled.

Everything started looking fuzzy and dark around the edges. Soon all I could see was Fred's slightly worried face.

"Danny?" he asked, before I crumpled to the ground.

**Short, again, I know. More's coming as fast as I can type. =) I just liked the cliffhanger. Normally you wouldn't get another chapter for a while, but it would be longer. =) And i like smilys. **

**REVIEW! You know you like the green button right below this.... ---**


	5. Labyrinth, and Laboratory

**Ok...I have no excuse. At all. Summer has ended and I'm back to school, if thats any excuse at all. =P Its been a long time, and I'm sorry. This is pretty much hot off the press, becuase I figured I had to get this chapter out ASAP. Its probably really bad, but whatever. =D**

**Enjoy! **

**Oh, also, I made a mistake. I forgot that I made the poll, wrote this, and then looked at the poll. *Facepalm* The 'against his morals' will come next, guys. Dont worry. **

**And please, please, PLEASE vote in my poll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, I dont own DP. I'm not that good. =(**

****Time and Place Skip****

**Labyrinth, 43.52**

I woke up with a jolt inside a pitch-black passageway.

The Labyrinth. Of course.

I picked myself up off the ground and shook my head a bit to shake off the remaining dizziness of the fall. I guess I have to collapse to be returned here. Great. I glanced around, trying to see even though the passage was vividly dark. My aura was bright enough that I was able to see a couple feet in every direction, and I realized that I wasn't back in the reception room. I was standing where the portal to the Fear 1 had been a little while ago.

Putting my hand back on the wall, I took a deep breath and steeled myself, before heading off down the forbidding black maze. I was Danny Phantom, half-ghost extraordinaire. What was a little darkness going to do to me?

****Time Skip****

**41.53**

After a bunch of twists and turns, some backtracking, and some yelling and foul language, I found myself at Fear 2's portal. Like the other one, it shimmered in the blackness. I took a deep breath. I had no idea what this fear was going to be. Would it be bad? I know my fears are a lot more irrational then most people's. Probably the fact that I was a half-ghost, and fought on a daily basis would be a good reason for that.

The portal sparkled brightly, and seemed so innocent for something that was actually so terrible. I gulped once more and shoved my hand though. The portal felt wet and cool, just like the other one.

I'll take that as a good sign.

I squeezed my neon-green eyes shut and shoved my body though, embracing the feeling of the change.

My body, with a wet, popping sound, landed on the floor of…my house? What? I looked around frantically. Everything looked normal. I was in the lab, and it was empty of my parents. The normal clutter was in the corners, unfinished inventions were on the table, and the ghost portal was closed up tight as a drum.

I shook my head to get rid of the creeping feeling of distrust. I was home? What was wrong with that?

Footsteps clomped down the stairs, ominous and threatening. I reached for my powers to turn back to human, but something was wrong. My human side, which usually resided somewhere inside the pit of my stomach until I was ready to change back, was…gone. I frantically tried to change back, but it was worthless. I was stuck in ghost-mode.

While I was freaking out over my inability to become human, my parents had entered the lab. What they saw was probably good for neither of us. Me, Danny Phantom, in the middle of their lab.

"Ghost!" My dad cried his famous battle cry, and whipped out a bazooka. My head snapped up at the sound, and fear flashed in my eyes. Oh no.

My mom gasped at the sight of me and pulled out a…new invention.

"Say hi to the Fenton Trap-and-Lose-Power-inator **(1)**, ghost scum!" Maddie cried. I could tell that I looked skeptical at the name, but I wasn't skeptical after she shot the gun at me, from almost point blank range.

BOOM! The shot hit me and I knew no more.

*********

My eyes opened slowly, the blackness and blurriness slowly fading away. My entire body hurt, but the pain mostly originated from my torso. I squeezed my eyes shut against it and let out a pain-filled moan. It didn't make me seem any more impressive, but who cares? It made me feel better, and anyways, I was in my bed in my room. Who was there to care?

Wait. This didn't feel like my bed. I snapped my eyes open again and adreniline surged through my veins at high speed, tripling my energy. My hands and feet were strapped to a table, and the straps were glowing a mix of blue and green.

Frantically, I tried to phaze myself out, only to get shocked by the wristlets. Electricity gushed through me, forcing every coherent thought out of my head other then, "Ow!!!!" My body arched up and I knew I let out a scream of agony.

My neon-green eyes squeezed to tiny slits as I tried to keep myself from yelling out again as my parents approached me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" my mom asked smugly, gripping my chin in her hands and forcing me to look at her.

My thoughts were still scrambled, so I said nothing. I figured nothing I could say could help me anyways, so silent was the better approach to the situation.

"Silent, eh? We finally have you, and now we are going to rip you apart, molecule by molecule because of what you did to us and this town. But before that, we are going to study you." she said, with a feral smile. I knew she didn't care, because she didn't think I could feel. I had to stop her before she did something crazy, like KILL her only son.

"Wait! Stop!" I coughed out.

"What?!" Mom asked, confused and annoyed.

"Maddie! Can I press this button now or not?" My dad called from the back. He was standing near a control table, and looked excited. They were finally going to dissect Danny Phantom. This was something they've dreamed about for a long time. I wasn't going to get a say in the matter.

"Not yet, sweetums. I have to inject him first, remember?" she soothed my dad with a calm voice. How can you be calm when your talking about injecting someone?!

My mom filled up a huge syringe with glowing yellow liquid, and then stood over me.

"This will make you're internal organs glow, if ghost's have any, so we can see them better on the X-ray. Or so we think. It might not react well with ectoplasm. We know it doesn't work well with blood, but there's no worry about that with you." she told me with a smile. At least I was making her happy. There was that.

She reached for my helpless arm. I squirmed, trying desperately to get out of the way of the needle. Despite my frantic squirming, she grabbed my arm in a death-grip and plunged the needle deep into my flesh, shoving the foreign liquid into my body.

It felt like someone shot me in the arm. A blood-curdling scream ripped from my lips as I thrashed on the table.

Fire. Fire was threading through my veins, merging with my blood, making itself one with my body. Pain tightened its burning hold on my body as I automatically tried to turn intangible to escape the blinding pain.

Tears rushed down my face, blinding me, and making my screams seem choked and strained. My molecules were reacting against the pain, and I felt like I was melting from the burn.

Wait. Melting?

I forced my eyes open against the pain and glanced at my body. I let out another shriek, this one of pure, raw fear, as I saw I didn't have feet anymore. Was this how Danielle felt when she was disintegrating?

I ripped my eyes from the terrifying sight, figuring that I didn't need to see it. I glanced up at my mother's face, and saw that her eyes were wide, and she looked worried and…was that sympathetic? And scared?

That was all of the opportunity I needed.

"Please….help…me." I choked out through the knot of pain and tears in my throat. I opened my eyes and stared at my mom, begging her to stop.

"It…hurts. And I'm…scared I'm…going to….melt!" **(2)** I stuttered, pleading with her. I knew I had to do something to overcome my fear so I could leave. I knew this couldn't be real, because I would have reverted back to Fenton by now. So I had to fight through the pain and get my mom to stop hurting me.

That won her over. I told her I was scared. She held firm to the knowledge that ghosts' couldn't feel. They weren't human enough. My mom has a heart, she wouldn't hurt anything she knew could feel.

I saw her exchange looks with my dad, who was wide-eyed in the corner. He was a gentle man as well. He nodded, and my mom slammed her hand down on the button. The straps fell off my wrists, and I fell to my knees to the ground, curling up in a fetal position.

A tune, just like a video game, rang through the air. A small smile, very faint, appeared on my face for a second.

"Mom…" I murmured, grabbing on to her. She looked startled for a moment, before her mothering instincts kicked in and she allowed me to hold her as the pain continued to flare through me.

More music jangled.

Darkness started taking me over, and before I knew it I slipped off the cliff into unconsciousness.

**Angsty enough for you? I hope you liked it and It was worth the wait! =) **

**(1) the name of the weapon was the first thing that came into my mind. **

**(2) I know clones always melt. But what happens to ghosts when they 'die'? I hold a firm belief that they kind of turn into a puddle of goop and then evaporate. And since Danny's stuck in ghost-mode, thats what happens. **

**I hope no one was really OOC. =) Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!!! =D**

**That little button is calling to you..... =) Also, DP Angst Day is the Day before my birthday! How awesome is that?!  
~Hawkie**


End file.
